Instinkt versus Verstand
by xLykosx
Summary: TomBill, TwIncest!, humor, Slash


Autor: Lykos

Fanfictiongenre: Tokio Hotel

Titel: Instinkt versus Verstand

E-Mail: AngelNaomiweb.de

Warnings: Slash, (TW)INCEST!, humor, Tom x Bill

Disclaimer: Ich möchte mit dieser Fanfiktion weder dem Ruf von Tokio Hotel, insbesondere Tom und Bill Kaulitz, schaden noch mir anmaßen zu behaupten, die Jungs seien homosexuell oder würden den eigenen Bruder begehren.

Tokio Hotel haben mit mir rein gar nichts zu tun, weder kennen sie mich noch ich sie, daher distanziere ich mich von jeglichen Eventualitäten.

Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und möchte klarstellen, dass es 1. lediglich eine Fiktion meines kreativen Gehirns ist, was ich hier im Folgenden beschreibe und 2. will ich weder Homosexualität noch Inzest verherrlichen.

Das hier ist also mein zweites Werk zum Fandom Tokio Hotel, insbesondere Tom/Bill. Dieses Mal eine One-Shot. Ich hoffe, man gibt sich auch mit etwas weniger zufrieden als bei ‚Sang fraternel'. xD

Mir bleibt ferner zu hoffen, dass keiner der Vier diese Fanfiktion je lesen wird und falls doch, bitte vergebt mir auch diesen Ausrutscher, Jungs und vergesst ihn einfach großzügig. Ich hatte einfach zuviel Fantasie und Zeit. ;D

Widmen möchte ich diese Fanfiktion Cola Zitron. Ich mag ihre FFs sehr. Außerdem ist es ein Dankeschön für eine Widmung von ihr, die mitunter an mich ging. Mein Dank an dieser Stelle gilt noch einmal dir, Cola Zitron. 3

Das Ganze hier ist mehr in die Kategorie ‚Humor' einzuordnen und bitte nicht allzu ernst zu nehmen. Inspiriert zu dieser One-Shot hat mich das Getue um Toms Geprahle bezüglich all den Mädels, die er angeblich schon hatte. ;D

Ich hab' mich für keinen gescheiten Titel entscheiden können und hab' ihn mehrere Male umgeschrieben. .."

Morddrohungen, Kritik, Anregungen und hoffentlich auch Lob gehen bitte an o.g. E-Mail-Adresse oder per Kommentar an mich.

Wer mehr Fanfiktionen von mir lesen will, schaut doch einfach mal bei meiner Homepage rein: http://www.noxveritatis.2kx.de

Unser Schöpfer hat als Krönung seiner Werke den Menschen auf die Welt gesetzt.

Mit einem Verstand. Mit Sinn für Kunst und Musik. Mit einem freien Willen. Als Ebenbild des höchsten Wesen im Universum.

Ohne die Abhängigkeit von einem Instinkt, die sich sonst bei allen Lebewesen vorfindet.

Zumindest in den allermeisten Fällen.

Denn es gibt da gewisse Ausnahmen, die die Regel bestätigen und sich selbst natürlich nie als solche identifizieren würden.

Gewisse Personen, die, um es einmal so zu bezeichnen, einen Jagdtrieb besitzen, der schon fast so penetrant sein kann wie die Pinkelmarkierungen eines Katers an den Grenzen seines Territoriums.

Man findet solche Phänomene – wie könnte es im Angesicht der Rollenverteilung innerhalb der Schöpfung auch anders sein? – normalerweise bei den Herren der Schöpfung vor.

Dies zeigt sich gut und gerne allzu oft während der Blüte der jugendlichen Manneskraft.

Bestes Beispiel derzeit dafür ist selbsternannter Mister Oberchecker, Megamacho Nummer Eins und Frauenaufreißer schlechthin, auch besser bekannt als Tom Kaulitz, mein älterer Zwillingsbruder.

Er ist meiner Meinung nach einer der viel zu spät erkannten Prototypen für den Typ Mann, bei dem der Verstand größtenteils durch Instinkt ersetzt ist.

Das beginnt schon mit seinen dämlichen Prahlereien während mancherlei Interviews.

Man erzählt mit stolz geschwellter Brust und einem möglichst abgebrühten Augenbrauenschwung von den vielen Errungenschaften, die man dank so viel Sexappeal und dem ganzer Erfolg, letzterer Faktor natürlich nur zweitrangig, vorweisen kann. Und wie viel Glück doch die Erwählten haben im Zuge ihrer weiblichen Anziehungskraft.

Das ganze stolz Erzählte zu meinem persönlichen Leidwesen.

Dass mein so göttlicher Bruder bei all seinem Geprahle auf den Zuhörer wie ein Gorillamännchen wirkt, das einen Schuss zuviel Paarungstrieb besitzt, ist ihm sicherlich nicht klar.

Wie denn auch bei so wenig Verstand und so viel Sexualhormonen?

Als Jagdrevier benutzen solche Prachtexemplare wie mein Bruder im Übrigen alles, wo man die weiblichen Vertreter des Geschlechts zur Genüge vorfindet – in seinem Fall wäre das dann entweder ein Konzert oder eine Aftershow-Party, wobei ersteres flachfällt aufgrund der Umstände, unter denen man sich dort als Mitglied einer Band vorfindet.

An letzterem benanntem Ort wird natürlich alles getan, um möglichst viele Verehrerinnen um sich zu scharen. Seien es flache Anbaggersprüche, die total ausgelutscht sind, seien es spendierte Longdrinks, sei es dieser unnachahmliche, viel zu oft aufgesetze Schwung mit den nicht ganz akkuraten Brauen, die man mit Bedacht hegt und pflegt.

Das ganz unverständliche an dieser Sache ist dann folgendes: die Damen springen auch noch darauf an!

Mehr noch. Sie zeigen ihre Angetanheit durch ein paar antwortende Augenaufschläge, durch Wackeln mit den runden Hinterteilen, die sich durch viel zu enge und knappe Röcke zumeist unförmig präsentieren oder indem sie sich einfach wie Kletten um den göttlichen Körper meines Bruders schlängeln.

Es ist entsetzlich. Unbegreiflich. Um nicht zu sagen widerwärtig. Man ist außerstande weder die eine noch die andere Seite im Zuge der Fassungslosigkeit begreifen, wenn man sich der Szene mit sprachlos offenstehendem Mund gegenübersitzen sieht.

Unfähig, das Geschehen zu verdauen. Unfähig, etwas mitten aus der entgleisten Mimik hervorzusprudeln, um diesem niveaulosen Treiben ein Ende zu setzen. Unfähig zu begreifen, dass das auch noch der eigene Bruder ist, der sich wie ein Hahn im Korb aufführt.

Das Resultat eines solchen Abends mit animalischen Einschlägen ist dann, dass Meinewenigkeit stundenweise ein waches Dasein im Bett fristen muss, um sich den Kopf über solche Kuriositäten im Leben des großen Bruders zu zerbrechen, während bedachte Person den Schlaf des Gerechten im eigenen Bett schläft.

Das entmutigende Ergebnis der nächtlichen Gehirnstrapazen ist zumeist traurigerweise, zu keinem brauchbaren Schluss gefunden zu haben.

Man sitzt dann morgens mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen, die sich nicht einmal durch drei Schichten Makeup verdecken lassen, am Tisch in der Küche und löffelt gefrustet seine Schale Cornflakes in sich hinein, um wenigstens eine sinnvolle Sache zu tun – so wie momentan.

Hand, Mund und Schluckreflex auf Autobetrieb versuche ich dieses Mal, das Verständnis für die Anziehungskraft meines Bruders auf die Frauenwelt am Morgen zu erringen. Vielleicht hilft's.

Natürlich werde ich gestört durch die bloße Präsenz meines Ebenbildes, der nun die Küche betritt.

Ohne noch ein Wort gesagt zu haben, schafft es dieser animalisch gesteuerte Dreadträger tatsächlich, mich aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Top gestylt wie immer schwingen die Augenbrauen einen kurzen Bogen und die braunen, wohlbekannten Augen ruhen auf mir.

„Morgen, Kleiner." Begleitet von dieser unwiderstehlichen Grinse aus dieser Fratze, die mich – ja seien wir doch ehrlich – insgeheim stückweit verzaubert hat.

„Hi Tommi." Meine Antwort echot im Raum mit den vielen, steril weißen Fliesen umher und verstummt irgendwann, um ersetzt zu werden durch Geschirrgeräusche, weil mein Bruder beschlossen hat, sich zu mir zu gesellen, um mein Frühstück stückweit zu imitieren.

Genau gegenüber und nirgendwo anders findet er seinen Platz, direkt in meinem Sichtfeld, um es ganz für sich alleine zu beanspruchen und damit meine stille Bewunderung zu kassieren.

Mit Erfolg. Meine eigenwilligen Augen beginnen eine wirre Reise über sein Gesicht, seine Konturen, seinen Körper. Jeder Eindruck brennt sich scharf in mein Langzeitgedächtnis, um dort als süße Erinnerung ewig abrufbereit zu verweilen.

Okay, zugegebenermaßen sieht er schon gut aus. N' bisschen zumindest. Und das ist nicht als Eigenlob gedacht. Mein großer Bruder hat härtere Gesichtszüge als ich, wirkt zudem reifer und ist insgesamt auch muskulöser, was dem Ganzen zusätzlich Gewicht verleiht.

Er schiebt sich genüsslich einen Löffel Cornflakes in den Mund, um diese mit krachenden Geräuschen zu vernichten. Ein Tropfen Milch bleibt dabei an seinen Lippen hängen und lässt sie unter der warmen Beleuchtung schimmern. Das Ganze geht so normal vonstatten, dass der leichte Zauber darin fast unbemerkt an mir vorüberzieht.

Diese Lippen also wollen die unzähligen Fans so gierig küssen.

Ich merke, dass meine Zunge über die eigenen Lippen gleitet und beschämt den Platz in der Mundhöhle wiederfindet.

Meine unruhigen Augen wandern weiter über die mir so wohlbekannten Gesichtskonturen, die ich seit nunmehr 17 Jahren in- und auswendig kenne, die deutlich abzeichnenden Wangenknochen, die gerade Nase über dem schönen Mund, die Grübchen bei den Bewegungen der Lippen.

Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass es heute eine andere Tagesform ist, während der ich über Tom nachdenke, aber sie zeigt Wirkung. Und zwar eine, die mir so ganz und gar nicht geheuer ist.

Dass ich meinen Bruder heute so intensiv wahrnehme, verunsichert mich zu meiner eigenen Scham.

Man hat schon ab und an die Befürchtung gehabt, dass die Blicke, die man dem Bruder zuwirft und die Gedanken, die daran gekoppelt sind, bereits abseits der geschwisterlichen Grenzen schweben. Man war aber natürlich zu stur, sich das einzugestehen. Wer verliebt sich denn schon in sein – ja wenn man es so nennen darf – Spiegelbild?

Das Ganze ist so absurd, dass man alles dergleichen bisher immer schnell in die hinteren Ecken des Kopfes verdrängt hat unter der Rubrik ‚Unerwünschte Gedanken'.

Mittlerweile aber muss ich mir zu meiner eigenen Schande eingestehen, dass diese gehegten Befürchtungen doch mehr Wahrheit an sich haben als eigentlich erlaubt und gesund ist.

Und je mehr ich meinen großen Bruder vor mir so beobachte, umso größer wird der Wahrheitsgehalt, bis er langsam ominöse Größen annimmt.

Noch bin ich von der Station des Abfindens bezüglich dieser Gefühle aber noch ein Stück entfernt. Und die Station, auf der ich derzeit verweile heißt ‚Ignoranz des unerwünschten Gedankenguts'.

Was gibt es also besseres als sich vom Tisch zu erheben und das Frühstück etwas zu zeitig zu beenden?

Tom scheint davon jedoch nicht besonders begeistert zu sein, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit gilt nun weniger der Cornflakes als mir als seine immer noch von Müdigkeit erzählenden Augen mich abtasten.

„Wie jetzt? Biste schon fertig?"

Ich nicke kurz. Zu mehr ist man momentan nicht fähig, denn man hat ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend peinlichst zu ignorieren und sich dem Aufräumen und Saubermachen der Küche zu widmen, weil der werte Herr Baggyliebhaber sich dafür immer zu schade ist.

Den durchbohrenden, prüfenden Blick meines Bruders kann ich aber trotzdem spüren. Dazu brauche ich ihn nicht einmal anzusehen.

Wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute anvisiert, bevor es dann zum Angriff ansetzt, schießt es mir durch den Kopf und macht mir wieder einmal klar wie animalisch Tom gesteuert ist.

Als der Blick auch nach drei geschlagenen Minuten und einer sauberen Küchentheke noch nicht von mir genommen ist, riskiere ich todesmutig einen Blick in die dunklen Augen meines bedrohlichen Raumgenossen.

So also müssen sich wohl die Mädels fühlen im Momente des paarungswütigen Abcheckens von Mister Obermacho Numero Uno.

Diese gierigen Augen auf einem ruhend, funkelnd vor Tatendrang, die Lage prüfend zu seinem eigenen Vorteil, den Moment der Perfektheit abwartend, um zum alles entscheidenen Angriff überzugehen.

Ich drehe den Kopf ruckartig wieder nach vorne als sich meine Augen entsetzt weiten.

Also, DAS gehört definitiv nicht in mein Gedankengut! Scheinbar ist es keine gute Idee, am Morgen über Tom nachzudenken, wenn dabei so etwas herauskommt, abseits jeglichem brüderlichen Gut. Ich habe mich soeben tatsächlich gefühlt wie eines der Mädchen, die Tom anvisiert und dann angräbt.

Wie durchgeknallt muss man eigentlich sein, um sich so etwas überhaupt vorzustellen?

Innerlich schüttle ich den Kopf über mich selbst. Und über meine Dummheit, mich mit einem der Mädels zu vergleichen, die sich von meinem machohaften Bruder angraben lassen.

Das tragische daran ist, dass ich auch noch Gefallen an diesem Gefühl gefunden habe. Ich habe es genossen, diese Blicke auf mir, diese ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, diese wortlose Zuwendung.

Und keinen Moment lang habe ich auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass ich mir das vielleicht alles nur einbilde.

Wie naiv kann man eigentlich sein? Man rufe sich erst einmal klar in den Sinn, dass die Blicke des werten Bruders nur im Zuge der morgendlichen Verpenntheit aus einem Zufall heraus so intensiv wirken.

Und dann ist man auch wieder in der Lage, klar zu sehen und nun nach getaner Arbeit die Frontseite dem Zwilling zuzuwenden.

Dieser hat den Blick immer noch auf dasselbe Ziel wie zuletzt gerichtet. Als wolle er mich in meinen fatalen Einbildungen bekräftigen.

Man kommt sich schon wieder vor wie das Beutetier kurz vor seinem gewaltsamen Tod unter diesem scharfen, durchdringenden Blick, der ruhelos über den ganzen Körper schweift.

Mann Großer, du machst es einem wirklich nicht leicht.

Mein Blick wandert verstört zu Boden. Ich bin nicht in der Lage, dieses Chaos in mir zu bewältigen. Man muss erst einmal verkraften, Gefallen an etwas zu finden, das sich erstens nicht mehr in den geschwisterlichen Gefilden befindet und zweitens eigentlich den Groupies vorbehalten ist.

Und das will mir nicht wirklich gelingen. Mehr noch, Eifersucht gräbt sich unter dem Chaos hervor.

Man will diese gierigen Blicke des Bruders nicht teilen müssen mit irgendwelchen fremden Groupies, denen alles recht wäre, um einmal Sex mit einem Promi zu haben. Man will keine Konkurrenten haben. Man will... ja, was will man eigentlich?

Mein Herz weiß die Antwort schon vor dem Verstand. Und ich traue mich nicht, dies in ein Wort zu fassen, obwohl es mir bereits klar ist. Das Herz schlägt das Wort verräterisch im Rhythmus.

Aber ich will's nicht wahrhaben. Es gibt genug von dem, was dagegen spricht.

Scham steigt in mir auf im Zuge des Gewahrwerdens der Gefühle, die in eine ganz falsche Richtung orientiert sind und bereits zu groß, um noch gestoppt zu werden. Bestraft werden sollte ich für dieses Gedankengut. Kann ganz gefährlich werden, wenn man wie ich sein Herz nicht leichtfertig verschenkt und wenn man es dann einmal hergibt, dies dann mit aller Ehrlichkeit plus mit dem Etikett ‚auf unbestimmte Zeit' geschieht.

Doch mein Herz schlägt weiter im Rhythmus des Wortes.

Do-dom. Do-dom. Lie-be. Lie-be...

Das Klopfen in der Brust vornehmlich mit Ignoranz strafend, wage ich einen Blick in die gefährlichen Augen meines Zwillings.

Sie ruhen immer noch auf mir. Musternd. Berechnend. Gierig. Durchdringend.

Das Ganze wird mir dann doch etwas unheimlich, da ich Tom nicht einschätzen kann und so löse ich mich von der Küchentheke, um mich mit langsamen, nicht zu hektischen Schritten auf das Wohnzimmer zuzubewegen, jedoch ohne meine wachsamen Augen vom Bruder zu nehmen.

Dessen Blick durchbohrt mich nun förmlich. Er hat Lunte gerochen und geht über in Angriffsposition. Setzt zum alles vernichtenden Sprung an. Erhebt sich von seinem Platz.

Mein Herz beginnt einen Marathonlauf. Der Drang, wegzulaufen, überkommt mich urplötzlich. Gleich einer Gazelle, die die herannahende Gefahr spürt und zur Flucht ansetzt.

Ich gehe ein paar Schritte weiter, unser Blickkontakt bleibt bestehen.

Er nähert sich mir wie ein anpirschendes Raubtier. Zielstrebig, sicher.

Ich bleibe stehen. Überzeugt davon, dass er lediglich ein Spiel spielen will. So macht es mir zumindest der Verstand klar. Die Hoffnung, sein Beutetier zu sein, wird gnadenlos verdrängt. Es muss einfach so sein. Anders darf es gar nicht sein.

Dass ich mich in dieser Hinsicht aber irre, das wird mir erst in dem Moment klar als Tom mir verdächtig nahe kommt und ich instinktiv zurückweiche, bis ich die Wand berühre und somit kein Fluchtweg mehr besteht.

Mein Zwilling zeigt sich davon allerdings wenig beeindruckt. Im Gegenteil, er scheint meine Hilflosigkeit zu genießen.

Langsam und mit lässigen Bewegungen nähert er sich mir und dringt gefährlich nahe an meine rote Zone vor.

Das Klopfen meiner Pumpe wird so heftig, dass bestimmt jede Sekunde meine Rippen durchbrechen werden. Ich entzweie meine aufeinandergepressten Lippen, um zischend Luft in die Lungen zu saugen.

Eine Hand taucht dicht neben mir auf und lehnt bestimmerisch an die Wand neben meinem Gesicht.

Ich nehme sie kaum wahr und bin einzig imstande dazu, meinem überlegenen Gegenüber in die Augen zu starren und von seinem forschenden Blick brutal festgehalten zu werden.

Ich würde ohne Einwand an die Theorie glauben, dass mein Bruder einfach nur Spaß daran hat, mich zu verunsichern, wenn da nicht ein gewaltiges Knistern wäre, was sich gerade im Raum zwischen uns bildet, der nur noch so knapp ist und doch genug Platz bietet für ein kleines Feuerwerk, das die Stärke einer Supernova erreicht und uns einlullt in seine immense Hitze.

Irgendwas ist mächtig schief gelaufen.

Hätten wir nicht schon längst anfangen müssen zu lachen? Hätte ich Tom nicht schon längst sagen müssen, dass er ein verdammt schlechter Schauspieler ist? Hätte Tom nicht schon längst anfangen müssen, alles durch eine Kitzelattacke zu entschärfen?

Hätten wir nicht schon längst erkennen müssen, dass wir uns in einem gefährlichen Bereich befinden, der droht, alles umzukippen, was uns bisher unbefangen brüderlich verbunden hat?

Hätten wir. Aber haben wir nicht. Weil wir unfähig dazu sind. Zu überwältigt ist man von etwas, das hervorsticht aus allem, was man bisher mit dem Bruder zusammen erlebt und getan hat.

Vielleicht ist es der Reiz. Vielleicht auch das Verbotene. Ich kann's nicht ausmachen.

Aber das Klopfen meines Herzens und die fast greifbare Spannung verraten mich. Sie laden mich ein, sie wollen mich verführen zu etwas, wovon ich genau weiß, dass es entgegen der Natur des Menschen ist.

Weil es widerwärtig ist. Und schändlich. Nichtsdestotrotz anziehend. Und das viel zu sehr als dass es uns beiden guttäte.

Und diese Anziehung übernimmt die Dominanz über jeden eigentlich so erhabenen Zweifel.

Toms Gesicht nähert sich meinem in einer brutalen Langsamkeit, die mein Adrenalin fordert, das durch meinen gesamten Körper schießt und mich in einer Unfähigkeit, mich zu bewegen, meinem Bruder ausliefert.

Fühlt sich so ein Beutetier in seinen letzten Momenten? Gut möglich.

Tom nähert sich mir weiter, dominierend als Herr der Lage und meine Augen fallen unterwürfig auf Halbmast.

Du hast gewonnen, Bruder. Und nicht nur du. Auch mein Körper, der aus jeder einzelnen Zelle nach dir schreit. Der erkannt hat schon vor dem Verstand, dass da mehr ist als reine Brüderlichkeit. Und der Verstand begreift es jetzt langsam, jetzt wo es zu spät ist, nein zu sagen.

„Bill."

Seine Stimme ist nur ein raues Flüstern. Das in seiner Wirkung aber mehr zeigt als ein einschüchterndes Brüllen des Löwen, bevor er zum alles vernichtenden Angriff übergeht.

„Tom."

Mein tonloses Hauchen gleicht weniger einer Vervollständigung des Ganzen als einer kapitulierenden Bitte, alles möglichst schnell und schmerzlos zu beenden.

Und mein Bruder kommt der Bitte nur allzu gerne nach als seine Lippen auf meine treffen und eine Explosion sämtlicher Emotionen hervorruft, die wir – länger oder kürzer, wir wissen es beide nicht – füreinander hegen, wissend oder nicht wahrhaben wollend.

Unsere Lippen beginnen einen zärtlichen Tanz miteinander, so perfekt auf das Gegenüber abgestimmt und so gierig aufeinander als hätten wir die ganzen 17 Jahre unseres Lebens in einem einzigen Kuss zu bündeln.

Alles um uns herum verschwimmt und zurück bleiben unsere Zwillingskörper, die die Arme fest umeinander schlingen als wollten sie ineinander versinken, Rücken und Hinterkopf des Bruders streichelnd und liebkosend in der aufkommenden Ekstase der neugefundenen Leidenschaft.

Ein Zittern bricht über mich herein und ich muss mich mit dem Rücken fest gegen die Wand lehnen, um wegen meiner Beine, ihrerseits nun weich wie Schokoladenpudding, nicht zusammenzubrechen.

Man ist unfähig, auch nur noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen mit jeder einzelnen Berührung der weichen Lippen aufeinander, mit jedem Keuchen Toms in den Kuss hinein, mit jeder Liebkosung seiner Hände an den Seiten, am Hals und wo auch sonst.

Rapide lodert eine Flammenwand im lustgepeinigten Körper auf, die Hitze im Körper und gleichzeitig Röte auf den Wangen entfacht.

Ich höre von fern mein antwortendes Keuchen, das sich verräterisch zwischen meinen Lippen hindurchstiehlt und von Toms aufgefangen wird.

Die Bewegungen unserer Münder gegeneinander verlangsamen, bis sie schließlich in der Bewegung innehalten und sich trennen, um einen schüchternen Blickkontakt zu ermöglichen.

Am liebsten würde man nun im Boden versinken als man realisiert, was man da eigentlich eben getan hat.

Aber der Boden bleibt hart. Und Toms Blick auf mir ruhen.

Also erwidere ich ihn mit aufsteigender Schamesröte und flankiert von einer unangenehm werdenden, erdrückenden Stille.

Tom jedoch macht all dies mit einem einzigen, so ehrlichen Lächeln zunichte. Welches dann seine Antwort auf meinen Lippen vorfindet.

„Ich liebe dich, Bill."

„Ich dich auch, Tommi."

So oft schon gesagt. So oft gewusst, welche Bedeutung die Worte für uns haben. Und dass da niemals mehr laufen darf als dieses hier. Das hier. Das höchste der Gefühle.

Meine Finger verhaken sich in Toms.

Und ein weiteres, ein für meinen Bruder unsichtbares Lächeln ziert meine Lippen.

Ich muss gestehen, dass die Tatsache, dass manche Kerle mehr Instinkt als Verstand haben, auch seine Vorzüge hat.

Man beginnt sich nach den letzten fünf Minuten zudem zu fragen, ob man eventuell nicht auch mehr nach Instinkt handelt als man bisher geglaubt hat.

Die Antwort wird wohl für immer offenstehen. Dass ich aber dieser animalischen Seite meines Bruders verfallen bin, dürfte spätestens jetzt klar sein. Menschen sind eben auch nur Tiere. Ob sie wollen oder nicht.

Ende


End file.
